


Pretend

by mssjynx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Closeted Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pretending to be straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: Scotty and Simone's parents aren't exactly the most supportive of gay relationships. It just works out that Scotty likes boys and Simone likes girls, and they love loopholes.Basically, Scott pretends to date Simone's girlfriend Chrissy, and Simone pretends to date Scott's boyfriend Marcel. It all works out too perfect.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> based off that one text post :p

Dinner with the parents. 

Simone’s _ favourite _ time of the day. The forced laughter that she was getting really good at and the loving looks she had practiced sending to the boy sitting next to her. She held no animosity towards him, of course not; Marcel was one of her closest friends. But it was never really fun to pretend to be in love with him.

“Are you two staying the night again?” Her mother’s tone was light and joyous as she gazed around the table, directing her question the boy beside Simone and the girl sitting across from her. She made eye contact with said girl, who was cuddled up beneath her brother’s arm and smiled lightly. 

“If you don’t mind, of course.” Chrissy smiled back at Simone, reserved and polite. But the British girl didn’t miss the sparkle in those brown eyes as a socked foot tapped the top of her toes. 

Marcel sat a little straighter, glancing down at Simone and drawing her eyes up to him. Out of sight of the girl’s parents, he rolled his eyes dramatically before pulling a sweet smile. “I would love to,” he said, voice dripping with the kind of lovingness that parents would adore. 

Simone focused on keeping a straight face, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Marcel’s cheek. Blue eyes were already set on hers when she glanced to her brother and she had to stop her laughter at the glare she received. 

A kick to her shin had a yelp jumping from her throat and she hurried to cough, smacking her own chest as if she had something in her throat. “Excuse me!” she squeaked at her father’s confused look and Scott cleared his throat to hide his own smug grin. She kicked him back and Chrissy smacked her foot back to the carpet with a pointed look of: “Behave.” 

She smiled innocently before turning to her parents as Scott asked: “Is that okay?” They both nodded as Scott and Simone’s mother rose to gather their clean plates. Marcel stood to help her.

“You four know the rules,” their father said, nodding in response to his son’s question. “No boys in Simone’s room, no girls in Scott’s.” 

All four nodded, holding back wide grins as they all thanked the older woman for their dinner. “Gotcha, Dad,” Scott said, pulling Chrissy tightly to his side. “We wouldn’t dream of it.”

They all hurried to help clear the table, Marcel speaking sweetly to Simone’s mother about the food and Chrissy pushing all the chairs in. As soon as she was done, she practically gravitated to Simone’s side. With both parents in the kitchen, the girl was able to safely grab her _ real _ girlfriend by the waist and press a lightning-fast kiss to her lips. 

“Stop making your brother jealous,” she murmured as she pulled away and cast an irritated look towards the kitchen doorway. “He was digging his nails into my damn side the whole time.” 

Simone couldn’t help her smile, giggle falling from her mouth despite how hard she tried to stop it. With a small shrug, she rubbed her thumb over her girlfriend’s hip gently. “Sorry, babe,” she cooed, before taking her hand. She raised her voice as Scott peeked out of the doorway. “Chrissy and I will be upstairs!” she called, before practically running towards the hallway. With Chrissy in tow, she rushed upstairs to her bedroom, pushing her laughing girlfriend into the room and pulling the door shut. She flopped onto her mattress and beckoned Chrissy to follow. 

Begrudgingly, she did, crawling onto the mattress with her pout and allowing Simone to yank her flat on her side. “Scotty’s an ass,” she said and Chrissy grunted in agreement. With a laugh, Simone pressed her hands to her girlfriend’s face. “Don’t be maaad,” she sung. “He’s harmless!” 

“My hip says otherwise,” Chrissy grumbled and Simone couldn’t stop herself from sweeping in and kissing her. She slid a hand over Chrissy’s hip. When she pulled back, there was no hiding her cheeky grin as she clambered clumsily on top of Chrissy.

“Guess I’ll have to kiss it better then,” she teased and, at that, Chrissy couldn’t help her own laugh. 

-

“She does it _ only _ to piss me off!” Scott accused as he shut the door behind him. Marcel had already made himself comfortable on the boy’s desk chair, snickering as Scott paced back and forth. “She _ knows _ that it makes me mad and she does it anyway!” 

Marcel snickered, coughing over it at Scott’s angry glare. “Scott, chill,” he said, pushing onto his feet and meeting his boyfriend in the centre of the room. “You can’t be jealous of your sister,” he told him, pressing a hand to his face and smiling. “She’s gayer than you are.” 

“She is not,” Scott muttered, resting his hand over the top of Marcel’s. He let out a soft sigh and leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. “Not if she keeps fuckin’ kissing you on the fuckin’ cheek ‘nd shit.” 

Marcel laughed, slipping his hand around to rest of the small of his boyfriend’s back. “She’s the best actor of all four of us,” he reminded him and swooped in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “If she wasn’t, we wouldn’t be able to have this.” 

Scott grunted, curling fingers in Marcel’s shirt and tugging him close in search of another kiss. Marcel only smiled, pulling Scott back towards the edge of the bed. “It’s still annoying,” he complained. 

With another sharp tug, Marcel conceded. He held Scott against him, allowing the boy to press their mouths together. That familiar shiver of comfort and happiness rolled down his spine and he squeezed his arms around the back of Scott’s waist. 

“Shower?” he mumbled, pressing the words against Scott’s lips as the blonde hummed happily. 

“Shower,” he agreed, before pressing both hands to his boyfriend’s cheeks and kissing him like he’d been wanting to all hour.


End file.
